Non dit
by XAcanthaX
Summary: Une nuit. Remus, Sirius. Taire son amour pour ne pas perdre un ami. One shot; RL/SB


_Disclaimer_ : Rien à moi (hormis l'histoire), tout à Rowling, mis à part la dernière phrase, propriété d'E-E Schmitt.

_Avertissement_ : Yaoi, donc si vous êtes gênés par l'homosexualité, je me permets de vous conseiller de quitter cette page.

**Non dit.**

Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se souvenir d'où il était : dans la salle commune, il s'était endormi en rédigeant son devoir pour le professeur Mc Gonnagall. Il grommela en s'apercevant que la bouteille d'encre s'était renversé, et lança un sort de nettoyage rapide. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et soupira, créant une buée fine sur les carreaux. La lune était presque pleine et dans quelques jours il passerait une horrible nuit, comme tous les mois depuis une dizaine d'années. Il remarqua avec surprise que la cabane d'Hagrid était éclairée. Il devait pourtant être pratiquement trois heures du matin. Accoudé à la fenêtre, Remus sourit, pensant au demi-géant qui avait du avoir une enfance encore moins facile que la sienne. Ils étaient tous les deux différents du commun des sorciers, de part leur nature, mais au moins, le loup-garou pouvait le cacher. Il ouvrit alors la fenêtre, et le vent glacial de janvier le sortit de ses rêveries. Il respira l'air de la nuit et s'assit sur le rebord, les jambes pendant dans le vide, se laissant aller à ses considérations nocturnes.

Il se mit à penser à ses amis. James, le grand James Potter, digne descendant de la longue lignée des Potter. Un petit con arrogant, mais d'une loyauté et d'un courage sans borne. Le meneur des maraudeurs aux yeux de tous. Peter, petite chose insignifiante pour la majorité des gens mais qui avait su se faire accepter, et qui aurait sans doute donné sa vie pour ses sauveurs. Son admiration sans borne pour ses trois amis étaient presque inquiétante parfois. Et Sirius. Sirius... La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait baissé les yeux. La prestance de Sirius ne trompait pas sur ses origines, et s'il reniait l'idéologie familiale, son corps tout entier hurlait son appartenance à la noblesse. Remus avait mit plusieurs années avant de se rendre compte que Sirius comptait différemment des autres pour lui. Il n'aurait pu inventer de hiérarchie dans son amour, mais Patmol c'était différent. Il avait d'abord essayé de se le cacher à lui même, mais avait finalement accepté cet état de fait. C'était en cinquième année, et depuis lors, il avait tout fait pour le cacher. Personne ne s'en était aperçu. Cependant, depuis quelques semaines, ses sentiments s'étaient fait plus violents, plus passionnés. Les hormones sans doute. Ou la peur de le perdre avec la montée de Voldemort. Ses parents avaient déjà été assassinés, ceux de James aussi. Sirius voulait être un auror, le meilleur de tous. Autant écrire son nom en gras sur la liste noir du seigneur des ténèbres. Si Sirius venait à mourir... Remus n'osait pas y penser. Perdre n'importe lequel de ses amis serait un déchirement terrible, mais perdre Sirius. Remus secoua la tête, tenta de chasser ses idées noires.

Soudain, un craquement. Il tendit l'oreille et perçut des bruits de pas. Il reconnut la démarche de Sirius Black et soupira. Il descendit de son perchoir, à contre-cœur, et poussa la vitre avant d'aller à la rencontre de son ami.

« Patmol, qu'est ce que tu fabrique debout au beau milieu de la nuit ?

- Je venais simplement voir si tu travaillais encore, ou si tu t'étais endormi, répondit le sus-nommé avec un sourire d'excuse

- Je viens de me réveiller, avoua Remus. »

Il secoua la tête et s'approcha de la table pour ramasser ses affaires qui traînaient. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il resta dos à Sirius, les bras ballants, son sac en toile sur l'épaule. Celui ci rompit le silence en demandant d'une voix amère :

« Tu vas peut-être pouvoir enfin me dire pourquoi tu me fuis ? Depuis les vacances de Noël, j'ai l'impression que ma présence te dérange. Je ne suis plus assez bien pour le grand Remus Lupin depuis qu'il a visité l'Egypte ? »

Remus soupira... Si seulement il savait... Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne le fuyait pas, que rien n'avait changé, mais il se refusait à ajouter le mensonge à son comportement, déjà pathétique de lâcheté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

Tu ne peux rien lui dire Remus. Il ne comprendrait pas. Sirius Black, le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard, ne comprendrait pas que toi, son ami, puisse espérer entre vous plus qu'une simple amitié. Il a accepté ta lycanthropie parce que ça ne le touche pas personnellement. Mais que tu puisses le considérer sous cet angle... Non, ça il ne le comprendrait pas, il ne l'accepterait pas. Ranges tes espoirs de midinette, et oublie tout ça.

« Tu sais s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Lunard, tu peux tout me dire. J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'as gêné ? »

Remus soupira. Sirius s'était approché de lui et il sentait son souffle dans sa nuque. Ne pas imaginer. Ne pas se faire d'idées. Sirius ne te verra jamais autrement que comme un ami. Tu le salis de tes pensées.

« Désolé Patmol, je dois être fatigué. La pleine lune a été éprouvante le mois dernier, et celle là s'annonce pire encore. Je t'assure que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je t'aime Sirius. »

*******************************************************

Sirius eut un infime mouvement de surprise. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils le savaient, tous les quatre, ils étaient des frères. A quoi bon nommer l'amour, quand il va de soit ? Il se reprit cependant et prit Remus dans ses bras. Il le berçait, comme il aurait bercé un petit frère. Il aurait aimé faire plus, mais n'osait pas. Remus ne comprendrait pas. Lui qui ne semblait pas s'intéresser aux femmes ne devait pas aimer les hommes pour autant.

Soudain, Sirius comprit. C'était pour ça. Si son ami le fuyait, c'était simplement pour ça. Il avait du remarquer ses sentiments. Et il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, alors il se contentait de l'éviter. C'était du Remus tout craché. Alors il se tut et se recula, craignant que le jeune homme ne se méprenne sur ses intentions.

Il savait Remus tolérant, mais savait aussi que tout change lorsque c'est soi-même qui est concerné. Le jour où les Maraudeurs avaient abordé l'homosexualité, James s'était contenté de plaisanter, pour cacher sa gêne. La révolution sexuelle n'était pas entrée dans le domicile bourgeois des Potter, et le sujet était resté tabou pour ses parents. Peter avait eu une mimique de dégout et s'était exclamé que ce n'était pas normal. Remus lui avait alors fait remarquer que la lycanthropie non plus n'était pas normal, ce qui avait mis fin à la conversation. Le jeune loup-garou devait avoir remarqué le silence de Sirius pendant la conversation, mais il avait eu la délicatesse de faire semblant de l'ignorer.

Le jeune homme laissa s'échapper un soupir et se mit à penser, avec une note de tristesse à la magnifique Amy qui devait rêver de lui. La Serdaigle de sixième année était sa petite amie du moment. Sa réputation de séducteur, il la méritait. Paradoxalement, si ses sentiments ne s'adressaient qu'à Remus, il aimait les femmes. Il aimait l'odeur d'une femme, ses courbes, sa peau, ses cheveux. Mais lorsqu'il fermait les yeux dans les bras d'une de ses conquêtes, c'est le visage du lycanthrope qui lui apparaissait, et plusieurs fois, il avait du se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper le prénom du Maraudeur.

« Tu veux que je te laisse Lunard ? Je ne voulais pas te déranger...

- Non, reste s'il te plait. Je suis bien là. »

Sirius marqua un temps de surprise puis se gifla mentalement. Ce n'était pas ce que Remus avait voulu dire. Il était bien dans les bras d'un _ami_. Rien de plus.

****************************************************************

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent enlacés un long moment, perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis ils montèrent dans le dortoir, sans un mot. Quand les rideaux de chaque lit furent tirés, les larmes coulèrent, silencieuses, sur les joues de chacun. Mais il se turent, persuadés, tous les deux, que l'autre ne comprendrait pas.

Ne rien tenter. Perdre un ami était un risque bien trop important, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prendre.

Il tentèrent de refouler leurs sentiments. Les taire, les oublier, les enfuir. Mais la flamme d'un amour véritable ne s'éteint jamais vraiment. _« D'un amour essentiel, on ne se remet pas. »_


End file.
